


Tumblr Prompts

by Darlings (FromDreamstoEmpires)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Anakin, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom!Obi-Wan, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, I figured I'd change the rating since most of the prompts are nsfw and have the dom/sub dynamic, I live for gentle dom Obi-Wan y'all, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sub!Anakin, Top Obi-Wan, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, please see within for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/pseuds/Darlings
Summary: A collection of prompts that I've filled on Tumblr.Each chapter is individually tagged inside!





	1. Your Face Is Like A Melody (Obi-Wan/Anakin)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: M  
> Prompt: "3: Watching us fuck in the mirror. For the six sexy words prompt"  
> Additional Tags: mirror sex, established relationship, alternate universe: modern setting, sugar daddy au, the sugar baby/daddy bdsm club au,

“Ah”  
“Ah-”  
“Fuck!”  
Anakin wondered what he had done to be fucked so hard and intense that he had to hold onto something before he fell forward. Of course Anakin knew that this would happen when he teased Ben by giving him a few glimpses of the black lace panties that were now on the floor.

Anakin could only hold onto the counter in the restroom and try to keep quiet as Ben gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises and fuck into him. The other man was relentless tonight, letting his lust get the best of him and fucked Anakin hard and deep.

The sound of skin slapping together echoed loudly around the bathroom and the smell of sex was heavy in the air.

“You’ve been teasing me all night,” Ben said, his voice making Anakin’s cock leak “It’s only fair that I get to tease you too.” 

Anakin gave a breathy laugh, “Is it really teasing if you enjoyed it?”

Anakin let out a gasp when Ben grabbed his hair and pulled his his head up. “Don’t look away from the mirror, sweetheart. I want you to see how wrecked you look when I’m fucking you.”

Anakin couldn’t help the moan he let out when Ben slowed down, his cock sliding right over his sweet spot. He pushed his ass back towards him, trying to get him to fuck him deeper as he closed his eyes.

Without warning Ben gave his ass a hard slap making Anakin gasp and open his eyes.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror, Darling” Ben reminded him. He pulled his hand back and gave his ass another sharp smack.

 

Ben thrust back into him, grinding his cock against his prostate. Anakin almost screamed on a particular hard thrust and had to bite his lips so hard he could taste the blood. “Fuck, Anakin you feel so good.” Ben said as he rolled his hips against his ass

Anakin choked on his moans as he watched the obscene way his mouth fell open in a perfect ‘O’ in the mirror. His face was flushed and his eyes were heavy lidded. He couldn’t deny that there was something so hot about watching himself getting fucked in the mirror. Maybe it was the way he looked so thoroughly wrecked and Ben never looking away from him. Or maybe it was because they could get caught at any moment that made it even more exciting for them. He figured it was probably a combination of the two.

Still looking at Ben’s eyes through the mirror, Anakin arched his back and pushed his perky ass towards Ben and fucked himself onto his cock like he was getting paid for it. Goddamn if it didn’t make everything feel better. He could feel every drag and pull of Ben’s cock slamming into him as he pulled Anakin’s hips against him. He squirmed trying to twist away from the overwhelming pleasure he felt. Ben grunted and dragged him back by the hips.

“No, sweetheart take it.”

Anakin whined but pushed his ass back on Ben’s cock, shuddering at the way he could feel the thick cock drag against his walls. “That’s it-ah-shit! Oh, god please, just like that” he moaned, starting to pick up his pace again. God, he was definitely going to be walking funny for the next few day but he honestly didn’t have it in him to care.

It hurt. A good kind of hurt and Anakin wasn’t sure whether he wanted to stop or keep going but when Ben slid his hand under him and started fisting his cock and Anakin couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.

Anakin let out a whine as he came all over his stomach, not being able to hold himself up he collapsed forward onto the counter. Ben’s hips jerked as he came inside him, letting out a soft moan. Both of them were silent until they both started laughing.

“I can’t believe we just did that at your Gala” Anakin said in disbelief.

“Anakin, I think this is one of the best ideas you’ve had yet.” Ben told him breathlessly, his hand brushing his hair back as they both tried to catch their breath.

Ben got off of him and started to clean them both up and finding their discarded clothes strewn across the bathroom floor.

Anakin smiled cheekily before he said, “I’ve been known to have a few good ideas now and then.”  
They made themselves look presentable before they walked back out of the bathroom. Thankfully no one was around when they left, and although Anakin wouldn’t mind if there was he had a suspicion that Ben wouldn’t be as pleased. 

Ben had his arm around his waist as they walked back towards the party. Anakin was already thinking of what else to cross of their list at the next Gala.


	2. Things You Didn't Say At All (Obi-Wan/Anakin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Prompt: 5). Things You Didn't Say At All  
> Additional Tags: Angst, Histirical AU, Roaylty AU, Prince!Anakin, Knight!Obi-Wan,

Anakin crowds him against the wall and kisses him with everything he has to offer and with his heart on his sleeve. Obi-Wan is surprised and he wishes that this moment didn’t have to end.  
And, for a moment, Obi-Wan lets himself imagine it, and he kisses him back.

He lets himself imagine what their life could be like for a moment. He imagines that he is that they could have this. Anakin Skywalker young and in love Imagines that he could give Anakin everything he wanted and deserved. He lets himself imagine what loving him could be like.  
And for a moment, everything is perfect and they are blissfully happy.

For a moment, he pretends that he could kiss him back and love him without giving a damn about the consequences.

For a moment, he lets himself forget that Anakin isn’t the crown prince and that he isn’t the knight assigned to protect him. For a moment Obi-Wan lets himself imagine an ideal world where they could be together and love each other without shame.

But the fact is that this isn’t an ideal world because Anakin, in all his devastating beauty and sharp tongue hidden behind honeyed words, would never truly be his. For all that he loves him, and oh by the gods does he love, Obi-Wan knows that their relationship would only end in tragedy. Because the fact of the matter is, that Anakin is the crown prince and he is his knight. The truth is that Anakin could never truly be his and despite loving him, Obi-Wan couldn’t let them go down a path that would ruin them both.

And so Obi-Wan lets himself have this moment, for the love he’s about to turn away in favor of saving the both of them. The moment ends and so does the kiss as Obi-Wan pulls away. Anakin opens his eyes and looks at him in confusion and Obi-Wan feels his heart break.

“Anakin, I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan is helpless but he does what he has to. “I don’t feel for you that way. I…I’m sorry but I can’t love you the way you want me to.” The lie burns on his tongue as he says it and all he can do is pretend that he doesn’t love him with everything he has to give.

Obi-Wan has to look away from the tears forming in Anakin’s eyes and he’s sure that he would never feel as sorrowful as he does in this moment.  
Anakin looks down and says, “That doesn’t mean that I’m not allowed to feel heartbroken.”

“No it doesn’t,” Obi-Wan says, and if he where another man and if this was an ideal world they could have made it work. “Friends?”

And oh, Obi-Wan knows that they could never be just friends but he was content with being his friend if it meant that he could still see him.

Anakin looks up and blinks back the tears forming in his eyes and he manages a smile as he says, “Of course,” Anakin swallows and puts distance between them and tells him, “I have to get back, they’ll be wondering where I went off to.” He pauses and says, “Thank you, Knight Kenobi.”

And with that, he straightens up and walks back with his head held high and Obi-wan pretends that the use of his title doesn’t hurt.

Obi-Wan’s eyes lingered on Anakin’s retreating and he tells himself that it’s better this way even as his own heart breaks.  
For a moment, Obi-Wan imagines what their life could have been like if he said all the things he wanted to.

For a moment, everything is perfect and he imagines the happiness they could have together. He imagines telling him that he loves him, that he will always love him. He imagines telling him how beautiful he looks when he laughs genuinely and joyfully. He imagines telling him how in love he is with him. He imagines telling him that he would always be the only for him. He imagines asking him to leave it all behind and be with him, but Obi-Wan knows that it would be selfish to ask that of him, but he wants it and he loves him, and at least for a moment he can imagine the happiness they might have had.

And, just for a moment, Obi-Wan imagines it and it’s a beautiful thing he sees.

But only for a moment.

Obi-Wan manages to put on a smile as he tells himself that it’s for the best that he never said anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading and please let me know what y'all thought!:) Feel free to send me prompts on my blogs ohanakins.tumblr.com or subskywalker.tumblr.com


	3. Body's Sweet Like Sugar Venom (Obi-Wan/Anakin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating:E  
> Prompt: 21). Fucking with the windows wide open and 34). Face down. Ass up. Cock Inside  
> Additional Tags: Alternate Universe: Modern Setting, Established relationship, sugar daddy au, the sugar baby/daddy bdsm au

_They're staring at me. They know what I'm wearing and what I'm doing here_ , Anakin thinks to himself as he walks into Ben’s law firm Jedi. He knows of course that there's no way that anyone could know about the lacy black lingerie he has on underneath his clothes. Still, it doesn't stop Anakin from panicking and nearly turning back around for fear of people finding out about the lingerie he’s wearing.

Taking a deep breath he walks into the elevator and presses the floor he knows Ben’s office is on.

Anakin got to the floor and walked over to Ben’s secretary.

“Excuse me, I’m here to see Mr. Kenobi.”

The secretary looked up at him and smiled as he asked, “Do you have an appointment with him?”

“No, I don't.”

“I'm sorry, I can't let you see him unless you have an appointment.”

Anakin was about to reply when the office door opened and Ben walked out with a client he was reassuring. The client thanked him and hurried towards the elevator. Ben looked over and as surprised to see him.

Ben smiled and asked,”Anakin! What are you doing here?”

“Bringing you lunch. You forgot it on the counter and I know you’ll forget to eat.”

Ben’s smile softened and said thank you before turning to his secretary and telling him he could take a break. They walked into the office and closed the door behind them.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by," Anakin said uncertainly, suddenly wondering if coming by the firm was a mistake. But his worries were unfounded with Ben’s next words.

"Unannounced at that," Ben added with a hint of a smile on his lips, “But you know I don't mind you stopping by to see me.”

Anakin smiled shyly and said, "Well, I wanted to surprise you.”

"I’m glad you came by," Ben replied, catching Anakin when he came around his desk and pulling him into a deep kiss, threading his fingers through blonde curls. Anakin laughed against Ben’s lips biting them before he pulled away from him.

"Mr. Kenobi, you should eat your lunch," Anakin told him as he gave the bag of food to Ben.

Ben raised an eyebrow as he looked into the bag with the leftover pasta they had made yesterday, pushing the bag away. He pulled Anakin into his arms and whispered into his ear, “I think I'd rather eat something else.”

Anakin made a scandalized sound. "Ben! Keep your hands to yourself, you need to eat actual food!"

  
Ben made a humming sound as he pressed against Anakin's back, pulling him by his hips.  
Anakin gasped. "Maybe a treat wouldn't hurt."

Ben kissed the side of his neck, leaving bruises and bite marks that Anakin loved seeing. Ben went to undo his pants and when he slipped his hand in he paused. Anakin couldn't help the smug smile that spread across his face.

“Anakin…? Anakin are you wearing lingerie?” Ben asked, his voice low and dark at the the fact that Anakin was wearing lingerie just for him.

In a teasing tone Anakin said, “I told you I wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised then.” Obi-Wan said as he pulled the pants off of him, leaving him only in his black lace panties and matching garter and garter belt that was holding up his sheer black thigh highs.

“Bend over the desk for me, Love.” He whispered against as he kissed his way up his thighs.

Just because Anakin wanted to tease Ben he bent over his desk, putting his soft, perky panty clad ass on display for him. Anakin swayed his hips side to side trying to goad Ben into fucking him like he wanted him to.

He could hear the smile in Ben’s voice when he said, “You look so pretty for me, Sweetheart. Such a beautiful boy. Such a good boy.”

Ben pulled off his pretty panties and squeezed his ass before how spread his cheeks apart.

Anakin couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he heard Obi-Wan gasp behind him.

“Darling, you know you have to ask for my permission when you want to play with yourself.” Ben reminded him.

Ben could hear the smirk in Anakin’s voice when he said, “I'm sorry, Sir. I just wanted to be ready for you.”

“Naughty boy,” Ben said as he gave his ass a quick smack. “I suppose I can let this slide just this once since you saved us some time.”

Anakin couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice as he asked him, “So no punishment?”

“Don't worry, Sweetheart. When I get home you're getting punished for being a naughty boy and not waiting for me to give you permission.” Ben promised. Anakin felt a thrill of excitement go through him at what was to come when Ben got home.

“But right now, I want to taste you so I want you to spread your legs and hold your cheeks apart for me.”

Anakin felt himself blush but did what he was told and reached behind him to spread his cheeks apart.

Ben got on his knees behind him and he felt his tongue lick around his entrance and up inside. He sucked at his rim gently before pulling back and biting his ass. He went back to sucking at his hole and licking across his entrance and pushing his tongue in and out. His beard leaving a sting that Anakin couldn't deny loving. He knew that he would feel the beard burn tomorrow when he tried to sit and it only made him love it even more. Ben licked him once more before he got up and Anakin regretted the loss of his mouth on him.

Ben ran a hand over his round ass humming appreciatively before spanking him. Anakin couldn't help the whine that made its way out of his mouth as he pushed his ass further up so Ben could spank him some more. Ben ran a soothing hand over his ass before he spanked him again and again, making Anakin feel warm and pliant. He ran a soothing hand over his, which felt warm and was slightly red.

“Do you want me to tie you up?” He asked.

Anakin hummed pleasantly, “Yes please, Sir”

Smiling Ben nodded and pulled a spare tie from one of the drawers at his desks and tied his hands together. Satisfied with the knot he tied, Ben pushed him down on his desk and arranged him just how he wanted him to be, ass up in the air and his face down on the desk with his arms tied behind his back.

“Do you remember your safeword, Anakin?” Ben asked.

Anakin nodded and said, “Sand.”

“Now, Sweetheart, you have to be quiet for me. Can you do that or am I going to have to gag that pretty mouth of yours?”

Anakin whined before saying, “No, Sir. I'll be a good boy for you!”

“I know you will, Sweetheart. Always such a good boy for me.” He punctuated with hard thrust into him and Anakin had to bite his lips to keep from whimpering.

Ben held Anakin's hips tightly to keep him still as he fucked into him. He pulled back before pushing all the way in and continued his steady pace.

Anakin hummed contently at the pace Ben set.  
Ben smiled and gripped Anakin's hips tight enough to bruise as he drove in again and again, his balls slapping against his round ass.

Ben whispered into his ear, “Mmm, look how many people can see you fall apart on my cock, see how beautiful and good you are just for me, Sweetheart.”

Anakin had to muffle his moan at that. God, he wanted them to see. He wanted everyone to see how good he can be, how well Ben fucked him.

Anakin’s mouth was open in a silent scream as Ben fucked into him so hard and deep with his balls slapping hard against him.

Anakin wanted nothing more than to be able to push his ass back on Ben’s thick cock as fast as he could. But he knew he to be still for him and Anakin could feel himself start to let go and fall further into warm feeling Ben gave him.

Anakin loved it- loved the thrill he got at the risk of getting caught. Knowing that at any moment someone could look up and see them. Or that anyone could walk by Ben’s office and hear them.

Anakin was sure that his hips would be bruised from the way Ben was fucking him into the desk and he loved it. He loved the rough and fast pace, the gentle words and praises Ben whispered into his ear. He loved the way Ben wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked him slowly and rubbed the precum leaking from his cock.

He loved the way Ben could make him be a good boy and praised him. He loved how Ben could fuck the noise out of his head until all he can't think about was Ben and the warm feeling he gave him. He loved the thick weight and girth of his cock fucking him until he was a pliant mess. He loved it all couldn't get enough of it.

Everything felt so good with the way Ben gripped his hips tight enough that they would surely bruise and the way Ben fucked him so hard and deep that he had to smother his moans and cries. He could feel the heat in his belly and he knew that he wouldn't last long.

“Please!” Anakin begged him.

Ben continued to fuck him, as asked, “Please what?”

“Please, Sir, can I come?” Anakin managed to sob out as he pushed his ass back.

And oh, how could Ben say anything other than yes to his precious baby boy? Especially when Anakin was trying so hard to be so good for him and looked so tempting like this. “Of course you can come, Baby. You've been such a good boy for me, Anakin. Come for me.”

Anakin was almost embarrassed by how good those words made him feel. Anakin softly chanted, “Thank you” over and over again as he came on the floor. Ben continued to fuck into him, he pulled his hips tight against his and each thrust hit his over sensitive spot.

“Please, Sir! I want you to come in me.” Anakin begged, yanking at the tie binding his hands together, desperate to tangle his hands in Ben’s hair or to pull him closer as he fucked him.

Ben sped up his thrusts starting to get uncontrolled as he fucked into Anakin harder and faster. Heat curling in his belly as he felt his balls draw up tight.

Ben buried his face in Anakin’s shoulders and muffled his moan, his hips jerked against Anakin’s as he came deep inside him. Ben pulled out of him and collapsed atop of him with Anakin's curls brushing against his cheek.

After they caught their breath, Ben got off of him and undid the tie binding his wrists together and kissed the faint bruises. He pulled Anakin into his arms petting his hair and giving him praises that made him feel so warm and good. “Oh Sweetheart, you were such a good boy for me. Followed my directions and listened to me so well.”

Anakin leaned against him feeling warm and content and safe. He always felt safe with Ben. He couldn't help but feel so pleased with Ben’s praises, he always wanted to be a good boy for him.

Anakin couldn't stop the whine from leaving his throat when Ben stopped petting him.

“I know, Sweetheart. But as much as I would love to stay here all day with you like this, we have to get up.” He said with a fond smile.

Anakin pouted at that and he supposed that Ben made a good point. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Noticing the way Anakin was pouting he brushed his hair back and told him, “Don't pout Sweetheart, I promise you'll have all my attention when I get home.”

With a sigh, Anakin got up from his lap and the two of them made themselves look presentable and cleaned up around them.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck and played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Ben sighed, feeling content and enjoying Anakin's touch “I enjoyed your surprise, Sweetheart.”

“That was just a sneak peak! Just wait ‘til you see what else I have in store for you at home,” Anakin said cheekily as they walked to the door of his office.

They stopped at the door and Ben raised his eyebrows and said, “Then I’m definitely looking forward to this weekend, Sweetheart. Although are you sure you have to leave right now?” His hand came to rest on his ass and pulled him closer.

Anakin rolled his eyes and smiled as he said, “Get back to work Mr. Kenobi! You’ll get the rest of your surprise when you get home.” Anakin gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips before Ben opened the door and Anakin left.

Ben walked back into his office and settled back into his chair when noticed the skimpy black lace pantie on his desk. Smiling, Ben shook his head and thought sneaky boy as he put the panties inside the drawer of his desk. The weekend was definitely off to a good start so far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I feel hella productive two prompts in one week? Yay!!! 
> 
> Chapter tittle comes from the song Radio by Lana Del Rey, all her songs inspired this au.:)
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all this one was inspired from the main fic and I'm not sure if this will be in it but it takes place in the same au! Let me know what you throught and please feel free to send me some prompts on either of my blogs ohanakins.tumblr.com or subskywalker.tumblr.com


	4. He Hurt Me (And It Felt Like True Love) (Obi-Wan/Anakin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Prompt: Sith Obi-Wan teaching Anakin a lesson in patience  
> Additional Tags: Alternate Universe: Canon Divergence, Sith!Obi-Wan, Established Relationship, BDSM, Fuck The Noise Out Of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Empire AU

Anakin, for the most part, never really knew how to ask for what he wants. He never knew how to find the words he needed in order to express himself and his needs. His emotions would build and build until Anakin couldn't bury them anymore and it would explode in the form of disobeying his Master. 

That being said he knew he fucked up on this mission and he knew that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be pleased with him at all. The mission was supposed to be simple and they had a plan in place to make sure nothing went wrong. In all honesty, it was supposed to be a quick in and out infiltration. 

And Anakin, of course managed to get the information they needed but he also alerted the fleet to his whereabouts. He made it out with the information but he knew his Master would not be happy with him when he got back. He knew his Master was gonna teach him a lesson after this and he was embarrassed at the excitement he felt at the thought.

Anakin made it back but he could feel Obi-Wan through their force bond, and, oh yes his Master was not pleased at all.

When he made it back Obi-Wan was waiting for him.

He looked at him, making sure he wasn't hurt and was alright. Obi-Wan takes him into his arms and hugs him tightly. Obi-Wan pulls away from him and takes a deep breath before he tells him in a voice that leaves no room for arguments, “You're going to go to our room and you’ll stay there until I get back. Is that understood?”

Anakin swallows and says, “Yes, Master.”

That’s all he can say really. 

Obi-Wan nods and turns to walk down the hallway and Anakin makes his way to their room and closes the door behind him when he gets there.

This was the part Anakin hated the most, waiting for Obi-Wan and thinking of how his master would punish him for disobeying his orders. The punishments and lessons weren't cruel of course and if he was being honest with himself he enjoyed them more than he wanted to admit. 

Obi-Wan would always make him wait and think about what he did wrong. It was never too long of course, it wasn’t cruel but it did give Anakin time to think about what exactly it was he wanted. Anakin would have to wait for him in their room while his Master finished whatever paperwork he was doing or meeting he was he was in.

He sat on their bed and got embarrassed at his wants, at his needs that were messy. He’d think about the excuses on the tip of his tongue when Obi-Wan came back, but he knew the truth. He acted out because he wanted attention. He’d go against Obi-Wan’s orders because it meant that when he got back Obi-Wan would give him what he wanted. Anakin knew of course that if he wanted Obi-Wan’s attention he needed to ask him, but that was the exact problem. He didn't know how to ask. He didn't know how to tell Obi-Wan about his messy wants and desires. He would get embarrassed about them, about how much he wanted Obi-Wan to pay attention to him that he would bury his feelings until he couldn't anymore. 

His Master was always so patient with him and Anakin...and Anakin didn't know how to tell him what he wanted. 

 

A few hours had passed when Anakin heard the door open and his name being called. He took his eyes off the floor and looked up at his Master.

 

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment before he asked him, “Do you trust me, Anakin?”

 

Anakin was surprised at the question, but answered him, “Of course I do, Master. You know I do.”

 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at that. “Do I? Then why do you insist on doubting me? Defying me?” 

 

“Master-”

 

The look Obi-Wan gave him was cold and indifferent, his expression not giving anything away; where as Anakin was sure his feeling were clear on his face and in the force around him. 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.” He said looking down as he fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. Patience wasn't something he was particularly good at and it was just another reason why Obi-Wan did these lessons, to make sure he understood. 

 

“What did you do wrong, dear one?”

 

“I disobeyed your orders. I didn't follow the plan we agreed on and it almost cost us the information we needed.” He said, his gaze down on the floor and anger simmering through him. He never did things right, he thought to himself.

Obi-Wan made a thoughtful noise as he listened to Anakin and rubbed small circles into the skin of Anakin's hand.

“You nearly got yourself killed and nearly cost us information the informant was going to give us. Anakin, we had a plan and you knew what this could cots us. You were at the briefing and you knew what you were supposed to do. And yet, you thought that all out the window you almost got yourself killed and I nearly lost you.” Obi-Wan said, his blueish eyes icy as he look at Anakin.

Understanding dawned on his face as he realized what Anakin couldn't say out loud, or more accurately, wouldn't let himself say out loud.

“You wanted my attention on you.”

Anakin made to protest, but the look Obi-Wan gave him stopped him, and instead he nodded as his eyes looked always from his Master’s piercing gaze. 

“If it's my attention you want then it's my attention you’ll get.”

 

Oh dear force, he thought to himself. 

In a gentle tone, Obi-Wan says, “Strip for me, Anakin.”

He looks down and he isn't sure if he’s doing it as a way of defiance or as a way of submission. He can feel Obi-Wan’s gaze on him as he strips his tunic and leggings off until he’s standing naked before him.

He sees the rope Obi-Wan placed on the bed and he feels his face flush as he realizes Obi-Wan is going to tie him up. He feels embarrassed by his messy wants and also because the sight of the rope makes him excited, because he knows his Master will tie him up and soothe away his anxious thoughts and the noise buzzing around in his head.

His Master takes the rope and begins to tie him up, making knots along the way and it calms him. The feeling of being bound by him and knowing that at the end, he’ll be delightfully empty and marked with his Master’s attention.

Obi-Wan takes him over his lap, his arms and hands tied up behind him and the rope going down over his chest and down to his torso while his legs remained free.

Obi-Wan absently runs a hand obee his ass as he says, “You're going to count them and you're going to say thank you after every smack, understood?”

“Yes, Master”

Obi-Wan doesn't give him a warning when he feels his hand come down against his ass.

“One, thank you Master” he manages to gasp out

His mind focused on the moment as he felt each slap against his ass and he counted them. He made it to five when he noticed his cock getting hard. It rubbed against the rough fabric of Master’s clothes, but it wasn’t enough 

 

Anakin whined and squirmed in his Master’s lap until Obi-Wan pressed his hand in the middle of Anakin's back, “Be still, Sweetheart.”

Anakin whined but did as his Master asked. They got to ten and his ass was tender and red.

His Master ran a soothing hand over his ass before he got up taking Anakin with him. He pushed him onto the bed, making sure Anakin lied on the pillows. Obi-Wan spread his legs open and knelt between them much to Anakin’s confusion 

“Master?”

Anakin felt his Master's wet tongue circle around his hips, and oh, he’s never done that before.he felt his tongue lick across his hole before he sucked it. He pulled back to kiss his thighs before he sucked hickies there. 

“Ahhh, Master, Master please! I’m gonna cum!” He closed his eyes and tried to chase his pleasure when he felt something stop his orgasm.

Obi-Wan had out a force ring around his cock.  
Anakin wasn't expecting his Master to let him come, but he still couldn't help but whine at the denial.

He was breathless as he begged his Master, “Please, can I come?"

Obi-Wan only smiled and said, “Not yet, Anakin. We’re just getting started and we have all night long to do this.”

Obi-Wan went back to eat him out, one hand spreading one of his cheeks open as he sucked and licked his hole, while his other hand played and stroked Anakin’s cock. He could feel Anakin’s thighs shaking around him where they were wrapped around his head. He could hear Anakin’s moans and whimpers as he tried to be a good boy for him.

No matter how much he begged, Obi-Wan continued to take his time ruining him until he was a mess. His beard scraping against his ass and sensitive thighs as he continued to push his tongue in and out his ass. Obi-Wan pulled back and saw the way his cock was leaking precome and smiled before he reminded him, “You’re not allowed to come without my permission, dear one.”

Anakin whined, “Yes Master.”

Obi-Wan pulled back and Anakin definitely wanted more and almost demanded that Obi-Wan continue. But he was good, he was going to be a good boy for his Master.

Obi-Wan drizzled lube onto his fingers and on Anakin’s hole. Pushing one in and then two when he was ready, scissoring them and stretching him before he added a third that had Anakin moaning.

When Obi-Wan deemed him ready, he positioned him how he wanted him, one leg thrown over his shoulder while he hitched the other one around his waist. He pushed his cock in slowly in a way that had Anakin gasping and closing his eyes. His Master always felt good, felt so perfect and good like this. He gave Anakin a moment to adjust before he started fucking him faster and faster with every thrust.

It all felt so good the teasing and the way his Master was tongue fucked him. He could feel everything, the way he gripped his hips and the way his beard scratched against his smeative akin. Oh god, Anakin was definitely looking forward to that, to feeling the beard burn he was sure was gonna be there tomorrow when he woke up. 

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his side, curling over his hip.

"You're such a good boy, Anakin. Taking my cock like you were made for it."

Anakin's moans could be heard through the room. His eyes closed as he turned his face to the side letting out whimpers from how good it all felt, throwing his ass back matching Obi-Wan's hard and fast pace.

Anakin felt over sensitive, everything was too much and yet not enough. He pushed his hips back trying to make Obi-Wan go faster but was stopped when his master held his hips still.

"No, Sweetheart, we're doing this how I want to do it. You're gonna stay still and wait like a good boy. You need to learn how to be patient, baby"

Anakin whined, he wanted more and his Master wasn’t giving it to him.

Obi-Wan’s thrust would alternate between slow and fast, making Anakin feel the way he fucked his cock into him. Slowing down so Anakin could feel the way he dragged his cock in and out his hole. Fucking Anakin until he couldn't do anything but moan and whine at the way Obi-Wan held him down and fucked him until he was wonderfully empty.

He was ashamedly loud in his pleasure, moaning loudly as his Master took him apart price by piece and out him back together. Whining when his Master would grip his hips harder when he sped up and pull his head back by his hair when he slowed down.

Gasping when Obi-Wan’s hands would go to his chest and pinch and roll his nipples between his fingers.

“Are you gonna be a good boy, Anakin?”

“Yes Master! I’ll be good for you, Master.” Anakin moaned out.

Obi-Wan nearly pulled all the way out before he pushed back in. His hips pounding against his ass as he fucked his darling, Anakin. Fucked him until the only thought in his head was him.

 

Obi-Wan fucked harder and harder into him he had one leg over his shoulder and the other one hitched over his hip. His pace hard and fast as he drove himself into Anaki. The only thing that could be heard throughout their room was their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

His eyes flickered yellow as he watched the way Anakin strain against the silk rope. Anakin

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin’s cock leaked precum as he wrapped his hand around it jerking it slowly up and down and rubbing his thumb at the tip where he spread the precum.

 

Obi-wan slowed down and Anakin whined, oh he would promise his Master that he would never disobey him ever again. He’d follow his orders if it meant Obi-Wan would fuck him again, if it meant that Obi-Wan would let him cum. But he knew his Master and he knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't give him what he wanted until he was sure Anakin learned his lesson.

“Remember Sweetheart, you’re not allowed to cum until I say you can. You’ll be a good boy and wait for my permission,?”

“I know you want to be a good boy for me,dear one?”

Anakin bit his lip before he said, “Yes, Master.”

“You’re safe, I have you 

“I love you.” He manages to gasp out and sees Obi-Wan’s eyes flash yellow at the words just as he's sure his do the same thing.

Anakin whines as he asks his Master, “Obi-Wan please, please can I cum?”

And oh, Obi-Wan looks at Anakin face flush and eyes bright as he tries his hardest to be good for him. Honestly Obi-Wan only has one answer for him as he relates the force restraint he had around Anakin’s cock. “Of course you can. Baby. Cum for me, Anakin, be a good boy and cum for me.” 

Obi-Wan can’t help but be smug at being able to get him to come just from fucking him and playing with pretty cock. Loving the way Anakin’s cock jerks and sprays cum over his stomach. He’s so sure he’s never seen anyone as beautiful as Anakin. 

Obi-Wan’s still fucking him, chasing his own orgasm as he grunts out “Such a good boy for me, Anakin. You did so good, baby boy.” He holds Anakin down as he pushes in deeper, cumming hard inside his darling boy. He kisses Anakin and pulls out, smiling as he hears him whine.

 

Obi-Wan finally unties the ropes binding Anakin. The marks from the rope are sharp contrast on his tan skin. He’s finally stated and the orgasm is making his mind hazy but he can't bring himself to care. Not when he can see and feel the bruises forming on his body. Not when he can lazily trace them. He loves being marked up and more than that, he loves being mark by his Master. He's sated and his mind is so wonderfully blank, there’s no noises buzzing around and his thoughts are calm. 

“Come here, Love.” He hears his Master softly say before he's arranging him to lie against him. His Master has him and he loves him. He feels Obi-Wan pet his hair as his eyes are starting to close as the emotional and physical exhaustion catches up to him. 

They stayed like that for awhile before Obi-Wan asked him, “How are you feeling, dear one?”

Anakin has his cheek pressed against Obi-Wan’s chest as he feel his fingers thread through his hair. His eyes are closed as he answers, “Good. I’m good. Tired too.”

“Do You want to go to sleep?”

“Not yet, I don't want this to end just yet.” He said and he couldn't keep the whine out of his voice even if he tried. 

Anakin looks up at him and sees Obi-Wan smiling gently at him. “Go to sleep, Sweetheart. I’m here, I got you you're alright.”

Anakin's so sure he's imaging those words. But the feeling he gets from their bond, from Obi-Wan makes him feel so warm and loved that he's sure it's real. And even if it wasn't it wouldn't matter cause he's here with his Master. He's here and Obi-Wan’s with him and he knows that he’ll always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed it and thank y'all for reading! Please let me know what you think!<3
> 
> This is set in the Empire AU where Obi-Wan is a Sith who fell in order to protect Anakin and Anakin followed. #Bless gffa for sending me this prompt!
> 
> The chapter title comes from the Song Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to send me prompts! You can find me on my main blog ohposeidons.tumblr.com or at my nsfw blog subskywalker.tumblr.com :)


	5. Need You Baby Like (I Breathe You Baby) (Obi-Wan/Anakin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 87). Size kink/size queen and obikin  
> Rating: E  
> Additional Tags: alternate universe: modern setting, bdsm, dom/sub, lingerie,

Anakin couldn't say that he minded the way Obi-Wan pulled his head back by his hair. His fingers threaded in his hair in a possessive way that he couldn't deny loving. His eyes blue-gray eyes dark with lust as he told him, “You’ve been such a tease all night, Anakin.”

And fuck if his voice didn't get Anakin’s cock hard, smiling he asked, “Mmmhm, what are you going to do about it, Sir?” 

If he was being honest, Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan would finally do them both a favor and fuck him like he knew they both wanted to. 

He ran his hand down Obi-Wan’s chest. The tension between the two of them was thick in the office. Too many glasses of margaritas, too many glasses of whiskey and a whole lot of sexual frustration had build up between the two of them as the night went on. He had noticed the way Obi-Wan’s gaze lingered a little too long on him, but he hadn't minded. He loved having Obi-Wan’s attention all to himself. Anakin had been eye fucking Obi-Wan all night long and two sexually frustrated people were bound to give in eventually. Which is how they ended up here in the first place: All alone in Obi-Wan’s office with the lights off and Obi-Wan’s hands touching everywhere he could reach. Anakin's black lace thigh high clad legs were wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist, while the dress he had on was pooled around his hips. 

Obi-Wan ran his thumb over Anakin’s bottom lip as he said, “I’m not going to do anything, Anakin.”

Anakin rose his eyebrows at that and in a disbelief tone asked, “Nothing?”

Obi-Wan simply smiled and said, “You’ve been teasing me all night long, Sweetheart. Why should I give you what you want?

“Because I know you want to fuck me!” Anakin definitely wasn't pouting and he most certainly wasn't whining. Never mind that this was exactly what he was doing. 

Obi-Wan kissed his lips before he said , “Don't pout, sweetheart.”

Anakin scowled, he wasn't pouting but if he was he had every right to be. He’d been so sexuallly frustrated and no amount of eye-fucking from Obi-Wan was gonna make up for both of them teasing each other.

Obi-Wan sat down on his chair and undid the fly of his slacks as he said, “I do. But unlike you, I can be patient. So if you want me to fuck you, baby boy, you’re gonna have to work for it. Show me how much you want it, Anakin.” 

Anakin smirked and took off the heels he was wearing before he got on his knees for Obi-Wan. Anakin looked up from where he's kneeling between Obi-Wan’s legs, teasing the head of his cock with his tongue. 

“Good boy,” He moaned, watching as Anakin licked up and down his cock, his hand pulling Anakin's hair. “Keep going, baby boy.”

And he did, he kept licking his cock before he took him all the way down his throat, and back out again, licking up the precum that was leaking from the tip.

Anakin sucked sweet and slow, licking up and down his cock. He licked at the precum leaking from the head of his cock, moaning at the taste of it and looking at Obi-Wan in the eye as he did so.

“You're doing so good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he tangled his fingers in Anakin’s mused curls. Pulling his hair in a way that had Anakin moaning. “You're such a good boy for me, Anakin. Making me feel so damn good.” 

Obi-Wan felt Anakin shudder at the praise he was getting. Anakin kept his eyes on Obi-Wan as he kept sucking his cock and tried not to touch himself. He loved having his mouth full of Obi-Wan’s cock, love the thick girth and length of it as he bobbed his head. He loved being on his knees for him, and he loved it even more knowing he was being good for Obi-Wan. He loved that he was able to make Obi-Wan feel good by just sucking his cock.

Anakin bit his lips to keep from moaning at Obi-Wan’s words. He stripped of the dress he wore but kept the garter and thigh highs on. And just because Anakin wanted to tease him, he bent over the desk his round ass black lace panty clad ass on display. He didn't think he had ever seen Obi-Wan get up faster as Obi-Wan pushed him down until he was face down on the desk and his ass raised up in the air.

Obi-Wan spread Anakin’s legs further apart and Anakin couldn't help the moan he let out when Obi-Wan drizzled lube on his hole and fingers. Obi-Wan spread his ass before he rubbed at his hole and pushed a finger in, then another and he spread his fingers and scissored him open, spreading his little hole wide enough to push his cock in. Anakin whined when Obi-Wan push the head in, giving Anakin a money before he pushed all the way in in one thrust. “Fuck, Anakin.” And hearing Obi-Wan swear in his accented voice did things to him, not that Anakin would ever admit it to him of course. He pulled back before fucking back into him.

God this is exactly what Anakin wanted, to be face down on the desk while Obi-Wan split him open on his thick cock. He wasn't ashamed to admit he loved this, loved the way Obi-Wan held his hips tight enough to leave bruises and fuck his cock in out of him. How Anakin tightened his hole around Obi-Wan’s cock and pushed his hips back for more, more, more.

Obi-Wan fucked him hard, digging his fingers into Anakin's hips. And Anakin took it like he was made for it, he was pretty sure he was drooling as his hips moved in time with Obi-Wan’s, whining and gasping curses and moaning out his name whenever he hit his sweet spot. He was sure he looked like a mess, drooling and whining as he fucked himself on Obi-Wan’s thick cock. But he didn't care, he shivered as Obi-Wan fucked him him harder and harder, his cock filling him up in the best way possible. 

“You’re so good, Anakin. Fuck, you’re such a good boy. Such a good boy.” 

Anakin’s eyes closed in pleasure but he didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. All he could do was moan and whine as Obi-Wan fucked him. Obi-Wan pulled on Anakin's hair as he threaded his hand deep in Anakin’s hair.

Obi-Wan smiled at the way Anakin moaned and pushed his hips back, loving the way Obi-Wan pulled him his curls. 

“Do you want it harder, sweetheart?” Obi-Wan asked as he trailed a hand down Anakin's back, his thrusts slowed down.

“Please!” Anakin moaned out

“Please what? If you want something you only have to ask, Anakin.”

“Ahh please fuck me harder!”

“See that wasn't so bad was it?”

Anakin would only whine and close his eyes.

“You're such a good boy, Anakin. Taking my cock like you were made for it."

Anakin's moans could be heard through the room. His eyes closed as he turned his face to the side letting out whimpers from how good it all felt, throwing his ass back matching Ben's hard and fast pace. Obi-Wan held his hips tightly and started to fucking him harder and faster, stuffing him full of his cock. He whined and tried to reach for his own hard cock but Obi-Wan held his hand together, “No, sweetheart, if you want to come then you're gonna come from my cock alone.” He said, as he gave another hard thrust.

And fuck if his cock wasn't rubbing all the right places and it felt like it was stretching his ass wide open. Anakin felt over sensitive, everything was too much and yet not enough. Two more thrusts from Obi-Wan and he came deep inside him, holding his hips tight against his and Anakin came with a moan.

Obi-Wan pulled out and cleaned himself and Anakin up. Anakin felt like jelly and he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk straight in the morning. Obi-Wan tucked himself back in and made himself look presentable as Anakin slipped his panties back on. Obi-Wan picked up the dress he had left discarded on the floor he helped Anakin back into his dress and clipped his thigh highs back onto the garters. 

Obi-Wan sat down on his chair, pulling Anakin into his lap. He smoothed his curls back and pressed a kiss into his hair. 

“You were so good for me, Anakin. You were so wonderful and such a good boy, sweetheart.”

Anakin closed his eyes and let the words wash over him as Obi-Wan continued to pet his hair and praise him. Yes, he thought, I could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Let me know what you think and feel free to prompt me at my sideblog subskywalker.tumblr.com or at my main dearpadme.tumblr.com
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song Fucked My Way Up To The Top by Lana Del Rey


	6. Some Distant Star (Obi-Wan/Anakin/Padme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Prompt: Anon said: okay but this is space age we're talking about so of course there's fucking machines. And maybe Padme or Obi are just too tired one day to want a tumble but they love Ani and he's still so pretty so they just place it on the floor and Ani kneels at their feet while the machine does all the work, head resting against their knee or thigh, their hand petting is hair, maybe pulling and maybe Ani has a nice collar on and maybe his arms are tied behind his back. (2) and for the whole thing Ani has free reign to come as many times as he wants/can. Maybe they’re doing paperwork, reading a book or watching a movie but Ani’s just kneeling on the floor, on a plush rug for his poor knees just blissing himself out while his partner is right there enjoying the pretty view and making sure he’s hydrated and eating, maybe hand feeding him between goes. Just a day for Anakin to sate himself under his partner’s watchful eye.
> 
> Additional tags: established relationships, fucking machines, sex toys, Alternative Universe: Canon Divergence, Fuck The Noise Out Of Anakin Skywalker's Head

“Oh…oooh…”

Moaning, Anakin had his arms tied behind his back and spread his legs more widely, loving the feel of the thick cock fucking into him. Oh force it felt good, it was good, it was so good, so go—

“Is this alright, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked him as he petted his hair. He sat on the couch working on mission reports with Anakin's head in his lap. Padme sat beside him, her legs crossed with her hand petting his hair as she worked on bills she wanted to pass in the senate. Anakin had to force himself to keep his eyes open, everything just felt so good as the toy kept fucking him slow and deep.

“So good,” he managed. The toy pushed back in, so slow that Anakin nearly cried, he wanted _more, more, more_. Anakin hitched his hips a silent plea for more, for harder. Padme and Obi-Wan shared a look before Obi-Wan gave him an indulgent smile. His master was always so responsive and understanding that he took up the remote, aimed it at the toy, and hit a button.

If he thought the pace was fast before it was nothing compared to how it was now. The machine changed the angle it was fucking him in and it went so deep that Anakin sobbed. It was faster and harder and so kriffing perfect.

Obi-Wan pulled his hair a bit before he said, “You look so beautiful Anakin, taking it so well for us.”

Anakin was so happy, he thought that Obi-Wan and Padme we're avoiding him, that he was being too needy and they finally had had enough of him.

“Please, Master…Padme, please ”

But they weren't, they had gotten him a toy just for him. They had gotten him a sex machine while Anakin was working on droid parts worrying that his partners didn't want him anymore, wondering what he had done bc they said he was good, that he had been good so why were they avoiding him?

“Please!”

The sex machine was perfect–it was black and gold and had a long arm protruding with one of his favorite dildos attached to it.

“Please, please, please…”

  
Padme and Obi-Wan had offered him three different dildos for the machine, they were all favorite toys: a Kel Dor, a Nautolan, or a Zabrak dildo. All thick with some having two dildos, ridges or tentacles or bumps and grooves. Usually he would blush at his choices, he still felt embarrassment at using them but Padme and Obi-Wan always assured him they didn't mind, they actually enjoyed watching him get himself off. He went with the Zabrak, he loves it because it fills him up so kriffing good. It’s big and it’s thick and it’s on the side of a little too much but he loves it. Loves the way it drags against his walls as the machine fucks him over and over again. Loves the way the flared cockhead hits that spot inside him and makes him whine for Obi-Wan and Padme. Loves the way it makes his toes curl because it’s perfect to him.

“…ahhhhhhhh…”

The cock fucking into him switched between paces going slow and deep and hard and fast. It was perfect, so kriffing perfect, everything from the way the toy dragged along his walls to the way he could feel the grooves and bumps inside him, it was all so perfect that he didn't want it to end. Anakin’s cock was hard and leaking and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

Another hard thrust and Anakin couldn't think of anything else other than the overwhelming pleasure he felt. The machine kept funcking him as hard and fast as possible and it felt so much better than he thought it would when Obi-Wan and Padme first brought it up. Bliss and the feeling of the thick toy inside of him mingled into a feeling of pleasure and _more, more, more_ \--his closed his eyes again as he moaned through it. It was all so good and he felt so full, the dildo filling him up so perfectly and fucking every single thought that wasn't Obi-Wan or Padme or how good it all felt out of his head. He pushed his hips back to meet the pace of the machine as it went faster and faster.

He whined when he felt the machine slow down, “No! No please I want more Obi-Wan, Padme! Please, please!”

Padme cradled his jaw and ran a hand through his tangled curls, smoothing back and out of his face. He listened to her praises, “You look so beautiful sweetheart. You looks so beautiful taking it like a good boy, so good for your Master and me, baby.”

Anakin can only whine, he's good, he’s good. “I just wanna be good for you. I want to be a good boy.”

Padme smiled at him as he whine against her thighs “You are baby, you're being such a good boy right, Obi-Wan?”

“Of course he is. He's always so good for us.” He heard Obi-Wan say tenderly.

Anakin could feel himself melting at their words. They said he was good and it made him happy, he just wanted to be good for them. The feeling of their hands in his hair and felt the machine fucking inside him, it was almost like he was being fucked by Padme and Obi-Wan. Almost.

Sobbing, Anakin came, pushing his hips back and rode the toy hard and fast chasing his pleasure came all over the plush rug under him.

The machine didn’t stop and didn’t slow down.

  
Anakin closed his eyes as he felt Padme and Obi-Wan’s hands in his hair and their praises wash over him. Being soothed by Obi-Wan’s voice, “You're such a good boy, Anakin. You're being so good for us, so good and perfect.”

And with their praises washing over him he came again onto the plush rug on the floor. “Kriff!” Anakin manage to say as he felt his arms and legs go weak.

He felt Obi-Wan shift as he got up off the couch and untied him and helped him with the machine. Obi-Wan cleaned him up with a towel as he told him, “You were such a good boy, dear one. You're always such a good boy for Padme and I.”

Anakin felt himself melt at the praise, he just wanted to be good for them. “Thank you Master, thank you for doing this.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Of course, sweetheart.”

Obi-Wan helped him up and brought him to the couch to sit between them. As soon as he sat Padme kissed him when Obi-Wan brought him to the couch to sit between them before she told him, “You did so well, baby boy. We're so proud if you you were so good for us.”

Anakin wrapped himself in a blanket while they turned on a holofilm to watch. Feeling content and relaxed as he curled into Padme’s side while Obi-Wan rubbed gentle circles into his hips. This is what he wanted, to be between his two favorite people.

‘He definitely has the best partners ever,’ he thinks to himself as he feels the exhaustion settle into his bones. He wondered if he could convince them to use it again sometime while he eats Padme out and sucks Obi-Wan off. Getting fucked with some of his favorite dildos while they use his mouth however they wanted. Anakin smiled as he heard them both laugh, he had a feeling they wouldn't be opposed to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up y'all I'm not dead!<3 I've been busy with school and some irl stuff but I finally got some time to work on my writing <3
> 
> This is an au where Anakin doesn't fall and doesn't listen to Palapatine (he actually listens to Obi-Wan and Padme). Also I like to think that Obi-Wan and Padme keep his busy and away from Palpatine. :)
> 
> Thank y'all for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Let me know what you think and feel free to prompt me at my sideblog subskywalker.tumblr.com or at my main saintpadme.tumblr.com
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song Better Love by Hozier (Ashbjk i was listening to it while i was working on this fic).:)


	7. Because Ours Are The Moments I Play In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Forbidden Lover here! You did my vibrator prompt such justice, alsdkfjalsdkfj! It is hot and sweet and I love watching Obi-Wan taking such tender care of his good boy Anakin I am SLAIN by Anakin coming in Obi-Wan's mouth and then wanting MORE fucking. (Obi-Wan should fuck him hard and good, y/y? And pull on his hair. Do you think Anakin could come again or is he too spent?) They are so loving here and hot. You're the best!  
> Rating: E  
> Additional tags: canon setting, established relationship, cock warming, barebacking, hair pulling, they use pet names bc i hc that they do, especially sweetheart and baby, possessiveness, maybe slight possessiveness:0

Obi-Wan kisses his shoulders as he settled behind him. “Oh, dear one, you're so very beautiful like this. You're such a good boy for me Anakin.” 

He pushes two fingers inside his tight little hole, feeling the way the vibe had done its job stretching Anakin. He rubbed against his sweet spot 

“Master, I don't want your fingers.” Anakin whined, and Obi-Wan could hear the pout in his voice.

Obi-Wan collapsed against Anakin and kissed his shoulders, his arm stretched down in between tgeir bodies keeping his fingers inside Anakin in place. “What do you want then, sweetheart?”

“I want your cock, Master.”

Obi-Wan smiled against him, “What do we say when we want something, Anakin?”

“Please Master, I want you to fuck me with your cock. Please fuck me, Master.”

Obi-Wan gave him a gentle kiss, “Good boy, Anakin.”

Obi-Wan took his fingers out and felt his cock pulse as he stroked himself slowly and coated himself in lube. He held Anakin's hip with one hand as he pressed the tip of his cock inside him, rubbed the pad of his finger along the rim. He set a slow pace as he pushed inside him all the way. He pulled back and thrusted back inside setting a slow and deep pace. 

“Kriff, you feel so good sweetheart.”

He couldn't help the smile on his face as he heard Anakin’s frustrated groan of his slow pace.

“Stop teasing me, Obi-Wan. I can take it go faster.” Anakin said as he tried to push his hips back to get Obi-Wan to fuck him harder, faster. To get his cock deeper inside him.

Obi-Wan stopped, leaving the tip barely at the entrance and watched as Anakin had tears leaking from the corner of his eyes and tried to move his hips again Obi-Wan. Listening as Anakin made high pitched moans and watching him grind his hips back. Obi-Wan held his hip as he sunk deep inside him as Anakin's mech and organic hands curled over the sheets.

“Oh force, Master.” Anakin slurred as Obi-Wan pounded into him, setting a fast and hard pace, placing one hand on the back of Anakin’s head and pushing his face into the pillows. “Kriff, Master it feels so good. Your cock feels so good inside me.”

With the heat flaring low in Obi-Wan’s came desperate possessiveness, he leaned over him and kissed up his shoulders and towards his neck, his beard scraping against his sensitive skin and left bite marks behind.

Obi-Wan was relentless as he fucked him, his hands leaving finger shaped bruises on his hips as he fucked harder, harder, harder. Anakin struggled to keep his back arched as Obi-Wan continued his rough and fast pace. He pulled him back onto his cock, fucking him deeper.

“Kriff, Anakin, gorgeous,” Obi-Wan moaned, brushing a finger along Anakin’s plump lips, "you're so gorgeous," then Anakin opened his mouth, sucking his Master’s fingers. He ran his tongue over his finger a crude imitation of what he does with his Master. Obi-Wan let out a gasp as he did so. “And you're mine aren't you, baby?” He said as he slowed down, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses on his throat. “You're mine aren't you, sweetheart? You’re mine. You're mine.”

Anakin whined into the pillows and nodded.

Obi-Wan pulled him back by his curls. “Say it, baby. I want to hear you say it.”

“I’m yours! I'm yours, Master, I’m yours!” Anakin sobs.

Obi-Wan let out a curse and pushed Anakim back down, fucking him harder and faster. Setting a relentless and rough pace, his balls continuously slapping against his ass.

“Mmm, fuck me harder Master. Fuck me harder, go faster.”

“Can you cum again for me, baby?”

He grabbed, Anakin’s cock stroking and watching as precum dribbled from the tip. Obi-Wan drove hard and fast as Anakin’s tight little hole squeezed around his cock. The angle he had managed to hit his sweet spot every time he thrusted inside him. The sound of slick skin slapping together and their moans filled the room. Everytime Obi-Wan drove down Anakin pushed his ass up making it so his Master’s cock went even deeper and kept the rough pace between them. Obi-Wan drew back and fucked him, one hand tangled in his curls as he pushed Anakin’s face into the pillows. 

He heard Anakin make a high pitch whine as he hit his sweet spot. 

“Cum for me, baby. Be a good boy and cum fir me.”

“Master! I’ll be good for you. I’ll be so good for you, Master, I promise. Just don't stop fucking me, please don't stop.” Anakim begged, desperate to cum and with tears at the corner of his eyes,

Obi-Wan drew all the way back and pushed back in, letting out a moan as he he hard Anakin make a high pitch whine as he came all over his stomach and chest. 

“Good boy, sweetheart. You're such a good boy fot me, Anakin.” He praised him as he continued to fuck him.”

“Mmm cum in me, Master. Please cum in me.”

“Oh force, Anakin. So good for and to me, trusting me enough to do this.” Obi-Wan said with harsh breaths and he spanked Anakin, loving the way his ass reddened and bounced with each slap he gave. He fucked Anakin again, harder and faster, wild and uncontrolled in his rough pace.. The only thing Anakin could do was dig his fingers into the bed sheets and take it.

With a low moan and a constant few more thrusts he came inside him, pulling his hips close and emptying his balls inside Anakin’s ass. Obi-Wan positioned them both on their sides, their breath coming hard as they tried to catch their breath. 

“Master?”

“Yes, dear one?”

“I think i learned my lesson.”

Obi-Wan gave a breathless laugh, “Good boy, sweetheart.”

Obi-Wan made to pull out when Anakin whined and shook his head.

“Master, can you stay in? I want to stay full of your cock and cum for a bit more.”

‘Oh kriff, that was so hot,’ he thought to himself. 

“Of course I can, sweetheart.” He said as he pulled Anakin closer, cuddling him and pressing a kiss into his curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all I'm not dead! I just wanted to apologize for taking 500 years to write and post a prompt on here and on subskywalker.:((( A lot happened to me in real life that put me out if my headspace to write. :(((
> 
> Thank y'all for reading and I hope you enjoy it!!<3
> 
> This fic was a request for a continuation of this https://subskywalker.tumblr.com/post/176819330241/do-you-think-anakin-would-enjoy-obi-wan-using-a posted ask!:D
> 
> You can find this prompt crossposted here https://subskywalker.tumblr.com/post/181496483076/forbidden-lover-here-you-did-my-vibrator-prompt!:D
> 
> Please feel free to send nsfw prompt/fic requests or any hcs y'all wanna share at my side blog subskywalker!:D
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song Supercut by Lorde :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to prompt me anytime and you could always find me on my main blog https://ohanakins.tumblr.com or my nsfw Star Wars one http://www.subskywalker.tumblr.com
> 
> This prompt fill was based on a scene I was playing around with in the Sugar Baby au I'm working on. The chapter will definitely include this scene (and expand a little more on it) and what lead to it and what happened when they got back to the party.


End file.
